one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunea girl vs pikachu libre
Intro 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-fight bunea girl jumps into the ring ready for he fight on the opposite corner comes her opponent a piakchu in a lucha libre outfit this was pikachu libre bunea girl just smirked a bit bunea girl: hmm this could be interesting she said as she cracked her knuckles give me your best shot pikachu libre pikachu libre: pika *Nods Fight LUCHARAN!!!!! BEGIN! bunea girl charged at pikachu libre and attacked but then pikachu libre then used iron tail on her and knocked her in the face bunea girl: oof wow what a hit that was muy bunea! but alright bulldozer of truth! bunea girl then transformed into a bulldozer and rammed into pikachu libre kocking him into the ropes but then she shocked her with lightning bolt bunea girl: ahhhh! bunea girl screamed as she was being shocked it hurt 20 bunea girl: shocking pikachu libre then used quick attack on bunea girl catching her off guard bunea girl then rolled up her sleeve and got read bunea gir: torch of truth! she then turned into a torch and attacked pikachu libre in said form pikachu libre: pika!! pikachu libre was sent down onto the mat where bunea girl pinned her ref: una dos pikachu: pikachu! pikachu libre shocked bunea girl and sent her onto the seiling where she fell onto the ground bunea girl got up and peeled herself off bunea: ouchie *shakes her head* hmm your even more of a challenge then i thought very well here we go! fist of iron! bunea girl then turned into a giant fist 13 bam! the fist landed on contact sending pikachu libre back this gave bunea girl a chance to pose for the crowd 11 just then pikachu libre came out and nowhere and gave her what looked liked to be a wedgie bunea: ahhhh! not the wedgie of no return! bunea girl had trouble moving what with her wedgie pikachu libre then spinned her by her tights bunea: not the around the world wedgie! pikachu libre then molded her tights into different shapes bunea: not the ultimate wedgie! pikachu libre then put sand down her tights bunea girl: not the wedgie on the beach! pikachu libre then gave her a pinwheel wedgie bunea girl: not the pinwheel! that hurt like a lot 5 pikachu libre then gave her a bungee wedgie bunea girl: not the bungee wedgie! pikachu libre then put them over her head bunea girl: ahhh atomic wedgie?! No!!! everyone laughed at her humiliation bunea girl: stop it! 2 just then pikachu got on the turnbuckle and did her siganture move knocking bunea girl out making her spin onto the mat KO! pikachu libre then pinned her red: una dos tres it's over pikachu libre is the winner! a few days later bunea girl was on a plane where she waddled her tights still over her head bunea girl: stupid pikachu she then groaned as she tried to remove her wedgie bunea girl: oh man this wedgie is really jammed in there she fixed them as they snapped at her rear sending her flying she then looked at the viewers bunea girl: oh well at least my wedgie is gone just then bunea girl landed on something offscreen making her scream in a high pitch bunea girl: oh great the most humiliating wedgie of all *camera zooms out* a flagpole wedgie the other students laughed and took pictures bunea girl: next time i find that rodent i want a rematch she then shook her fist swearing revenge Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS....PIKACHU LIBRE!